


Chances Are (Your Chances Are Awfully Good)

by hogwartshoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartshoney/pseuds/hogwartshoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Ministry's annual Christmas office party, and a lot of alcohol and a little yearning mean that sometimes taking a chance can yield great results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are (Your Chances Are Awfully Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torino10154 in Daily Deviant's 2013 Kinky Kristmas over at LiveJournal.  
> Originally posted  
> http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/562333.html

 

“So, Weasley, you home for Christmas or will you be staying longer?”  
  
Charlie glances over at Draco Malfoy, who’s slouched haphazardly on the chair in a way that he’s pretty sure Malfoys never slouch, drink held uncautiously in his hand, hair slightly mussed, words a bit slurred.  
  
“Not sure. Why?”  
  
“No reason, jusssst… making conversation.”  
  
A snicker from Charlie’s other side has him swinging his head around for a look at Neville Longbottom in a similar state of drunkenness, leaning against the back of the couch as though he’s afraid it will disappear and leave him nothing but a sprawling mess on the floor at Kingsley’s feet.   
  
Kingsley grins. “I think we can safely call this year’s office party a success,” as he gestures towards what’s left of the snacks and punch bowl and festive decorations.  
  
“Agreed!” claims Malfoy, lurching semi-upright and raising his glass. “To successful parties!” Neville echoes the call, clinking his glass against Kingsley’s, and Charlie raises his own, nodding at Malfoy, who’s possibly entirely too drunk to see.  
  
“It was quite a gathering this year, Minister,” Neville proclaims.  
  
“Yes! It was very…. big,” Malfoy enthuses.  
  
“Well, Drayyyco, he  _is_  the Minister.” Neville chuckles.  
  
“He IS. And he’s…… so big. And important.”  
  
Charlie’s amused at Kingsley’s signs of discomfort. Malfoy and Neville have been doing this pretty much since the second round of toasts, and he wondered whether there wasn’t a kernel of interest in there somewhere, or whether Malfoy and Neville are just taking the piss. “He is indeed a large man.”  
  
“Oooh, and I’ll bet he’s big all over,” says Malfoy, sloshing his drink as he gestures with his glass in Kingsley’s direction.  
  
Kingsley clears his throat, and Charlie just. Can’t. Help. Himself. “Yep.  _All_  over.”  
  
Draco looks at him with huge eyes. “And youuuu… must be so strong and … capable… to handle such a Big Man.”  
  
Neville makes a choked sound, and Charlie’s still grinning as he realizes that Neville is… a bit aroused. A quick look at Draco concludes that he’s much the same. Huh.  
  
“I do allright.”  
  
Draco’s eyes are now fixed on Kingsley even as he seemingly replies to Charlie. “I do so fancy big, powerful men. What it must feel like to have all that power... and that strength... focussed just on you. Fuck, that’d be so hot!”  
  
Charlie can’t help but agree as his cock begins to stir at the memory of this morning…  _he turned onto his side and ran his hand down Kingsley’s stomach, ghosting over his cock, before encouaging him to roll away and onto his side while Charlie slides a hand behind Kingsley’s knee, pushing his leg up alongside his torso and spreading him wide. His hole was still lax from the sex they’d had earlier that morning, or late the night before, Charlie couldn’t remember, but he slid a finger inside, curving it gently and pressing down just firmly enough that he heard Kingsley’s breath waver slightly. Charlie knew that Kingsley loved that; it made him hotter than most things, lying face down, seemingly helpless, spread open and wanting, arching his back and cocking up his arse, as though his body wanted to swallow Charlie’s finger._  
  
Still, he’d fingered him slowly, like it was the first time, as though he hadn’t pounded him into the mattress mere hours before, and he silently thrilled at the sight of those muscular shoulders and arms tightening and then relaxing, fingers gripping the sheets, pillows, anything. He loved being the one to wind Kingsley up so completely, and before long those legs were spread wide once more, back arching, arse clenching around Charlie’s cock as he drove into him again, pulling Kingsley’s hips back to meet his own thrusts, revelling in the low grunts and breathy moans of encouragement.  
  
Fuck.  
  
“I didn’t know you were interested in that sort of thing, Mister Malfoy.” Kingsley sounds like he’s trying to be all business, but his slightly glassy eyes tells Charlie more than he needs to know; Kingsley’s a bit tipsy himself and very turned on. Tonight might turn out to be quite interesting after all.  
  
“Welllll, it’s not something that one advertises, is it? And besides, we do allright, don’t we, Neville?”  
  
Neville’s eyes seem to be focussed on Kingsley’s groin area as he nods slowly.  
  
 _Very interesting._  Charlie can see all the directions in which this could go, most of them are excellent, but some could be downright…… delicious!  
  
“Is that something you gentlemen would- ah, perhaps- like to… pursue?”  
  
“ _Would_  I ?!!!” Malfoy manages to pull himself into a vaguely upright position, an eager look on his face.  
  
Charlie trades a look with Kingsley and he can see that the other man is more than up to the challenge. He just hopes things don’t go pear shaped in the morning.  
  
“Well then, here’s your chance. Kingsley?”  
  
A careful look. “I’m up for it if all parties are in agreement.”  
  
“Draco?” Charlie has to be sure.  
  
“Oh, this is… I mean, who wouldn’t- ”  
  
“He means  _yes_ ,” says Neville in a surprisingly clear and level voice, and Charlie smiles approvingly, suspecting that they’re all not quite as tipsy as they appear.  
  
“Brilliant. Shall we retire, gentlemen?”  
  
  
**********  
  
Kingsley begins by taking Neville over into the corner where he has the younger man sit on the couch beside him. By mutual assent he casts cleaning and protection charms on all of them, then with barely a flick of his wrist, he conjures a medium-sized butt plug. Neville’s eyes widen, and for a moment he looks as though he’s having second thoughts, but then Kingsley pulls him closer with an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Neville, trust me, you won’t be able to enjoy anything if you don’t use this first. It’ll expand gradually until it’s the right size, and we’ll go carefully.”  
  
Neville swallows slowly, perhaps nervously, but Draco is beside him in the next moment, and they have a quiet discussion for a few seconds before Neville nods once, then turns to Kingsley with a determined expression.  
  
“Everything allright?” Kingsley asks gently.  
  
“Yes, it’s… fine. I’m just not used to- that.”  
  
Kingsley’s smile is calm but Charlie can almost feel the edges of excitement as Kingsley encourages Neville to remove his clothing and lie back on the couch. He places one of Neville’s legs over the back of the couch and positions the other so that his foot is on the ground and his legs spread wide. Neville looks a bit uncomfortable being in such an exposed position but his attention is soon held by Kingsley as he looms over the couch, speaking quietly to the younger man as he pours lubricant into his hand.  
  
Kingsley’s focus is solely on Neville as he coats the man’s cock and bollocks with the slick fluid. Kingsley spends a few moments stroking Neville’s cock and urging him to hardness, before sweeping his fingers down between his arse cheeks. Neville twitches slightly in surprise, but Kingsley is once again over him, murmuring to him, and as he slowly circles one finger around the tight pucker, Charlie can see Neville holding his breath for a moment as the pressure mounts. He almost wants to tell him to push out, that it’ll be okay, but just then Kingsley swoops down and captures Neville’s mouth in a firm, aggressive kiss as he pushes past the right ring of muscle. Neville cries out but it sounds to Charlie as though it’s more in surprise than in pain. Kingsley continues to plunder Neville’s mouth as he opens him up, sliding a second finger in beside the first, and Charlie’s arse twitches in appreciation.   
  
Soon, Neville is panting into Kingsley’s mouth and rocking himself back and forth on Kingsley’s fingers. Kingsley finally breaks the kiss, sucking and biting down Neville’s neck and chest as he withdraws his fingers and lines up the plug with Neville’s clenching arsehole. Some more lubricant, although how Kingsley can concentrate with all the kissing is almost beyond Charlie’s understanding, but before he can even realize it, Kingsley has the plug against Neville’s arse, circling the tip as he had done his finger, and then diving in for more drugging kisses as he leans his body over Neville’s, keeping the steady pressure of the plug against Neville’s hole until finally he relents.  
  
Neville cries out again, this time sounding shocked with an edge of pain, which is only to be expected from the size of that thing. Again, Kingsley focuses solely on Neville, rocking his body onto the smaller man even as he inches the plug further inside until it’s seated properly. Neville’s legs are spread wide and his breaths come in gasps, but Kingsley is there rubbing his legs as he eases them down, kissing relentlessly and palming Neville’s cock until the panting stops.   
  
“Nicely done, Neville. My gods, you look so very good like that, half-debauched already.”  
  
Neville nods, stroking his cock, his cheeks bright and flushed.  
  
“Now Draco,” says Kingsley.  
  
Charlie lies on his back on the large bed, cock already hard as Draco slides his trousers and pants down his legs to collect at his feet. The look he gives Charlie is long and measured, he sees Draco’s eyes flicker more than once to his cock, and even though Draco’s own prick stands half-erect, Charlie understands the younger man’s apprehension. Draco’s said that he likes big men, but Charlie isn’t small by any means, and although Kingsley can more than take his length, even he has to be prepared – half to make it easier, and half because he enjoys it so much.  
  
Charlie glances over to where Kingsley is now bathed in shadow and then beckons to Draco. He comes willingly enough, kneeling beside Charlie and placing a hand tentatively over the dragon inked on his chest, and Charlie revels in the warmth of Draco’s hand as it slides over his nipple, once, and again, causing goosebumps to break out all over his flesh and the nipple to harden into a tiny peak. He inhales slowly as he palms his cock, not encouraging any more excitement just yet, prefering to keep himself slightly aroused. He tears his gaze away from Draco and finds Neville looking with keen interest, skin still flushed from his earlier activity.  
  
“Come over here; prepare him.”  
  
The words sound hoarse and gruff even to his own ears, but Neville is quick to join them, encouraging Draco to lie beside Charlie and raise his knees to his chest. Charlie helps, running his hand along the pale creamy thigh and spreading him wide for Neville’s fingers as he pours oil into his hand and then slicks Draco’s bollocks and hole, circling, circling ever closer until he pushes through the tight ring of muscle. Draco shudders, his entire body tensing for a moment, and a soft sound deep in his throat, then a long slow exhale with a groan at the end. Or maybe by this time it’s a moan – Charlie can’t be sure, because he thinks he moans himself at the sight of Neville’s long fingers disappearing inside Draco’s body.  
  
Neville’s face is flushed and his eyes are riveted to the sight, his concentration apparent even as his arousal grows, his cock filling with blood until it juts out from his body. Draco’s cock shows interest as well, and it’s not until Neville is three fingers deep in Draco’s arse and Draco is pushing down onto those fingers and trying to fuck himself that Charlie orders Neville to stop.   
  
“Sit on me, Draco. Come and sit on my cock, facing my legs.”  
  
Draco’s pupils are wide, his breathing quick and shallow, and Charlie holds firmly at the base of his own cock for fear that he’ll orgasm just at the sight of such wanton arousal. Draco crawls over to Charlie and throws one leg over Charlie’s waist, leaning forward onto his hands and arching his back, affording Charlie a good look at his pink hole, glistening with oil. Charlie spreads Draco’s cheeks wide, kneading the firm buttocks and pulling on the tight ring of muscle, rubbing against it with his thumbs and encouraging Draco to relax further. Soon his thumbs are greedily taken in by the clenching hole, and Charlie moves them around together, stretching the already-stretched hole even further. He can’t be too careful with arse of this quality.  
  
Soon Draco is trying to push down onto his thumbs, so Charlie reluctantly withdraws and holds himself firmly as he lines up his cock with Draco’s arse. He murmurs his approval as Draco begins lowering himself onto the stiff flesh, holding his own arse open as Charlie feeds his cock into the quivering hole. Draco’s moan takes him by surprise, and then he’s sinking down in one long movement, and the sight of his cock being swallowed entirely is almost enough to have him coming like a teenager.  
  
 _McGonnagal in a bathing suit in winter, Dumbledore naked, Dumbledore naked, Snape Snape Snape….._  
  
Mercifully, he’s still hard but not on the edge any more. He encourages Draco to slide up and then down, allowing him to adjust to the flesh inside him, and then he urges him to lie backwards, pulling his torso against him until Draco is lying on top of Charlie, his back flush against Charlie’s chest, Draco’s legs draped over Charlie’s, with Charlie’s cock still firmly inside Draco’s arse.  
  
Draco clenches once, and Charlie hisses, grabbing the blond locks and pulling his head to the side, biting down half-gently on his neck.  
  
“Stop.” And Draco does.  
  
Now Charlie motions for Neville, who’s been stroking his own cock while keeping rapt attention on the goings-on. He moves forward quickly, eagerly, and Charlie can only imagine what these two get up to when they’re alone.  
  
“Neville. Fuck him. Get your cock in next to mine.”  
  
It’s almost comical the way Neville’s eyes widen just as Draco inhales sharply; clearly, neither of them saw this as a possibility. Charlie darts his eyes into the shadows where he knows Kingsley lurks, and he can almost hear the sound of palm on flesh, can almost smell the arousal.  
  
Neville’s gaze is fixed on Draco.  
  
“Merlin, will you- Draco, can you take it?”  
  
“You’d better do this, by Salazar, I’m so fucking ready for you, just- just, come  _on_  Neville! ”  
  
Draco’s hole is clenching, and Charlie keeps on fucking him so slowly, enough to keep them close to the edge, Draco squirming and pushing down onto him eagerly. Charlie spreads his legs, spreading Draco’s as well, and Neville’s eyes are drawn between them to where they’re joined. He shifts forward and holds Draco’s legs behind the knees, lifting his feet and placing them on Neville’s shoulders. That changes the angle of Charlie’s cock as it glides inside Draco’s channel, and he feels rather than hears Draco’s stuttered breath as his cock drags over Draco’s prostate.  
  
“Come on, go slowly. Just push up against my cock, keep firm pressure until his body lets you in.”  
  
Neville nods, face serious in concentration, and Charlie feels the blunt heat of his cock head against his shaft. He spreads his legs wider, affording Neville room to get even closer, and rocks up into Draco in shorter strokes. The pressure builds around his cock and Draco tenses, and for a moment it feels as though it’ll never happen, it’s too tight, too much, he’s panting, and Charlie pulls his head around, mouthing at his neck, his chin, his lips until he plunges into his mouth, and Draco opens around him, kissing messily because of the angle, but no less arousingly because of it. Charlie deepens the kiss as best he can, running his hands up Draco’s torso and along his neck, holding him close as he devours him, and Neville keeps up the pressure, harder, harder until finally he’s through in a searing push. Draco cries out into his mouth but Charlie kisses him harder, gripping his hair and sliding a hand down to circle his cock, rolling his bollocks around while pumping him lazily.  
  
Neville has stilled above them, eyes wide and fixated on their joined bodies. Charlie touches his arm, and he looks up, almost startled.  
  
“Move,” he whispers. “Slowly.”  
  
And Neville does, pushing carefully forward, and Draco moans again, this time more pained arousal, and Charlie’s world almost whites out from the incredible squeezing and sliding pressure of Neville’s cock along his own. Finally, Neville is in fully, his thighs and groin pressed up against the inside of Charlie’s thighs, Draco’s legs and feet draped over Neville’s shoulders.  
  
Neville looks down at Draco, then at Charlie, who nods, and together, they move, slowly out, then slowly back in, Charlie holding Draco firmly around the chest and anchoring him there as they slide home time and again, until the noises Draco makes can’t be contained by kisses, and he’s moaning loudly now, pulling Charlie’s hair, one hand gripping Neville’s forearm so hard that there will surely be bruises later. They establish a rhythm, he and Neville, at first thrusting together and then, moments later, a syncopated opposing thrust and retreat, battering Draco’s prostate again and again until Draco is a quivering babbling mess, and Neville’s bollocks rub against Charlie’s and  _that_ friction is unexpected and hugely erotic. Charlie’s hand flies over Draco’s cock, all of them hard now, so hard, thrusting and straining towards the edge, pressure building and building, Charlie’s muscles burning with the unusual angle, and then suddenly Kingsley is there, leaning over Neville’s back, staring down at Charlie, and they slow their thrusts, affording them a breather as Draco whines, his body strung tight around their cocks.  
  
Charlie can just see Kingsley’s hands smooth down Neville’s back and over his arse, and he stills for a moment, asking a silent question, and Neville inhales once, deeply, before nodding his assent. Kingsley pulls gently at the plug in Neville’s arse and Charlie can feel the shudder run through him as Kingsley works it loose. A moment’s stillness, and then Kingsley lines up, guiding his cock into Neville’s arse firmly and with precision, just like he does everything else. He’s seated in one thrust, if Neville’s gasp is anything to go by, and Charlie’s cock twitches at the memory of that girth inside him.  
  
“Now, gentlemen, together.” Kingsley’s deep baritone is smooth with a smokey tone of arousal, and he withdraws from Neville for a moment before thrusting back slowly and deeply, Neville’s cock rubbing against Charlie’s deep within Draco’s channel. Draco cries out and everyone stills, Charlie rubbing circles on his abdomen until he nods, tightening his grip on Charlie’s hair and Neville’s arm, and Charlie and Kingsley thrust again, together, Kingsley setting the pace for him and Neville, Charlie matching it as best he can. Draco is soon to the edge, the double stimulation and increased force of Neville’s thrusts reducing him to a quivering mess once again, his mouth open, quiet breathy moans escaping, and Charlie feels his own orgasm approaching with frightening speed just as Draco cries out and clenches around him, Kingsley thrusting hard and fast into Neville who in turn plunders Draco’s arse.  
  
It’s over in a matter of seconds, Draco explodes, his come streaking over his chest, and Charlie breaks soon after, coming harder than he’s done in years, his cock squeezed by Draco’s channel and further stimulated by Neville’s cock, now sliding faster in the slick wetness of Charlie’s spunk. Kingsley’s fucking in earnest now, hard, deep thrusts into Neville who pulls out of Draco and fists himself quickly as Kingsley pulls him against his chest; three, four strokes and he’s coming, his head thrown back against Kingsley’s shoulder as he milks his cock, body shuddering, and then Kingsley stiffens a moment before pulling Neville back against him, hard, and again, and he’s coming with a deep groan, his face a rictus of deep pleasure.  
  
They collapse together in a tangle of lax limbs, sweat and spunk, breathing hard, and Charlie’s surprised by how very good he feels. They straighten out the tangle of arms and legs until they’re lying across the bed, and he’s just starting to doze off when Neville summons his wand and casts gentle yet thorough cleaning spells on them all.  
  
Draco murmurs appreciatively and stretches cat-like against Kingsley, who’s taking up at least half of the bed, and Neville leans his head against Charlie’s shoulder for a moment.  
  
“I think we should do that again,” he says softly.  
  
“What,  _now?_ " Kingsley mutters sleepily. “I’m sure I’ll be impressed by your refractory period, Neville, but it’s been a very long day…”  
  
“Not ‘now’, just… again.”  
  
The only replies are gentle snores from the rest of the bed, and Charlie grins into the tumble of dark hair. He can more than handle a bit of ‘again’.  
  
~fin!~


End file.
